


Beast Meets Beauty

by nitahashi



Series: Hamilwolf [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Hamliza, Hamliza Month, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, somewhere the real hamilton's ghost is crying, this AU is the most self indulgent thing i've created in a long time and i am LOVING IT, yeah i'm a furry die mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitahashi/pseuds/nitahashi
Summary: The winter's ball happened to be on a full moon.  This doesn't bode well for Alexander; a secret that could ruin him might get revealed to all.  But there's someone at the ball who isn't afraid of the big bad wolf...(Written for @mamapeggs Hamliza Month on Tumblr; the prompt is Day 2 "first meeting")
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamilwolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561420
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Beast Meets Beauty

The winter's ball should have been a festive and joyous occasion, and for the most part, it was. It was just poor timing as far as Alexander was concerned.

While everyone else was off enjoying themselves, he stood near a window gazing at the large, brilliant full moon outside with great gravity. It was a most beautiful sight, but it was making him anxious. 

For that moon had the power to ruin everything for him tonight if he wasn't careful.

"Hey, Hammie?" A familiar voice called from somewhere behind him. Alexander turned around to see his best friend (and possibly more than a friend) John Laurens looking concerned for him.

"Hmmm?"

"What's the matter? You don't seem too happy."

"Oh, I'm fine," said Alexander. "It's just...why did the ball have to be on a night like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Alexander used a thumb to point to the full moon outside the window. 

"Oh, right. But I thought you said all that full moon stuff is fake. You said you could choose when you wanna be a wol-"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Sorry..."  
Alexander inched closer to John, lowering his voice somewhat. "I'm in control of it, but the full moon makes it harder for me to keep it together. And I get awfully hungry too."

"Yeah, I saw you eyeballing those cherry tarts over there." John looked around the room for a moment. "Say, where's that lady you were talking to earlier?"

"Angelica? I'm not sure where she went off to. But I do believe those cherry tarts are calling my name."

"Heh, knock yourself out."

Alexander smiled at John before heading off in search of the dessert tray. 

Beneath the young soldier's dashing good looks was a wolf. That was his terrible, tightly kept secret. If anyone at this this gathering—anyone at ALL—found out, his chances of making a name for himself would be forever ruined. People hated wolves. To most everyone, wolves were ravenous beasts, the villains of children's stories, and nothing would convince them otherwise. From the time he was a child (cub?), he had been instructed to never tell a soul about his wolfishness, nor let it show in front of anyone, for doing so would put him in danger. Thus far, John had been the only person to find out, and the only person he trusted with the knowledge of his lupine nature.

Doing his best to put his worries about the full moon aside, Alexander took a cherry tart from the tray and was about to raise it to his mouth when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see the woman John had asked him about moments before: Angelica, one of the lovely Schuyler sisters.

"Come with me!" she said, leading him by the hand across the room, causing him to drop the cherry tart in the process.

"Where are you taking me?" asked a bewildered Alexander.

"I'm about to change your life," said Angelica.

"Then by all means, lead the way."

Angelica led him over to another beautiful young lady, who wore a blue dress and looked at him with bright, yet bashful eyes.

"Elizabeth Schuyler," she said, introducing herself.

"Schuyler," Alexander repeated.

"My sister," said Angelica.

Elizabeth—or Eliza as she was known—shyly brushed a strand of hair away from her face as she met his gaze. "Thank you for your service."

Alexander smiled. "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

"I'll leave you to it," said Angelica, walking away. 

After a few moments of awkward silence on Eliza's part—she was blushing and looked so helpless—Alexander offered his hand to her. "So! Shall we dance?"

What followed was pure bliss for both of them. Not only did Eliza feel her timidness around this new handsome stranger slowly melting away, but Alexander was able to simply enjoy the moment and stop worrying about the full moon and the threat of losing control. He'd been reluctant to come to the ball in the first place, and now he was glad he did. Indeed, he felt proud of himself for conquering his anxieties and enjoying the night without incident...

And then someone stepped on his foot.

He cried out in pain...but to Eliza's ears, it sounded more like a bark.

After squinting his eyes and counting to ten under his breath, waiting for the pain to subside, Alexander looked over at Eliza and noticed the grave concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "That hurt, but I'm fine."

Eliza's jaw hung open and she nervously pointed at him. "You...your ears...your face..."

"Huh?" Alexander reached up and felt his ears, a cold feeling of dread brewing in his bones. He felt the front of his face as well, and looked over his shoulder to see a dark furry tail idly swishing away.

It had happened. The thing he'd been dreading all night had just happened.

With an anguished yelp he darted away from Eliza on all fours, tail clamped tightly between his legs, nearly knocking over a food cart as he skittered towards another room where he could hide.

Eliza stood blinking in confusion for just a brief moment before she decided to follow him, ignoring the crowd's flabbergasted murmurs of "was that a DOG?"

She entered a hallway outside and heard a pathetic whimpering. She spotted Alexander huddled in one corner, curled up as if to make himself seem as small as he could.

Eliza approached him and knelt beside him. "Are you...are you all right?"

He tremulously lifted his head to look at her, ears pinned back and afraid to look her in the eyes directly.

Eliza spoke to him as one might speak to a small injured animal, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Take a deep breath and get up."

Alexander swallowed thickly and rose to his feet, brushing off his coat. Another uneasy silence between them ensued as Eliza examined him more closely.

He really did not look that much different than before. His ears were elongated and triangular, with tufts of brown fur in the center. His face now bore a muzzle with a dark, chestnut-shaped nose, and a rich brown, nearly black tail fluffed out from under his coattails. His hands still looked largely the same, but his fingernails had morphed into pointed black claws. Topping it all off, he was covered in fur from head to toe, albeit very short and in the same shade as his skin tone; one had to look closely to determine that it was indeed fur.

Eliza broke the silence at last. "Are you...a wolf?"

Alexander nodded, still too ashamed to speak.

Everything went quiet again, as Eliza was unsure of what to say. Alexander glanced down at the floor, looking at Eliza out of the corner of his eye and lifting his ears up. "You're...you're not afraid of me?"

"No," said Eliza. "It's fascinating, really...you're like something out of a fairy tale."

Alexander frowned. "You know what wolves do in fairy tales."

"Yes but...you're not like that. Not as far as I can see, anyhow." She smiled softly and reached out to touch his ears, rubbing them gently. He was surprised by the sensation at first, but he came to enjoy it.

"My, what cute little ears you have," said Eliza.

Alexander blushed, the pink on his cheeks noticeable even underneath his tan fur. "The better to hear such a lovely compliment with."

Eliza laughed quietly and turned her attention to his tail. "And what a big bushy tail you have."

"The better to show my happiness with." He wagged it playfully, almost as if to bat her hands away with it. In response, Eliza grabbed his tail and was instantly greeted by a sharp SNAP! and a flash of sharp, white teeth. She recoiled, unsure if he'd done that on purpose.

"And...what a big mouth you have."  
He gave her a seductive look and spoke in a lower, almost growling voice, "The better to eat you with."

Eliza gasped and moved away from him, eyes wide.

"No! No! I was just kidding! I would never—"

At that moment, his stomach picked a most unfortunate time to let out a deep, empty rumble. He placed a hand on his midsection and scowled, ears drooping.

Now Eliza was even more unsure of what to do. On the one hand, he was definitely a kind and handsome gentleman, but on the other hand, she was ALONE in this room with a HUNGRY WOLF.

Alexander idly rubbed the back of his neck. "I...should probably go back out there and get something to eat. Here's hoping no one saw..." he cleared his throat, "that..."

"I'll just tell them a large dog got in somehow," said Eliza. "But you should probably put those ears and tail away before you go."

"Oh, yes." He shook his head and his whole body for a few seconds, and swiftly reverted back to his previous human state. Eliza felt less wary now, and held on to his arm as they left the hall. Alexander glanced at her and smiled, happy that she still apparently had no fear of him.

If this was indeed something out of a fairy tale, hopefully the two of them could one day live happily ever after.


End file.
